ADMINISTRATION AND MANAGEMENT ? PROJECT SUMMARY The administration and management of the National Resource for Network Biology is led by the Principal Investigator and resource director, Dr. Trey Ideker, and leverages the involvement of the Executive Director, Dr. Alexander Pico, and key staff members to effectively integrate our common efforts across multiple sites. We have designated personnel for the roles of Outreach Coordinator, Training Coordinator, and Infrastructure/Software Development. The Administrative Core also manages our very engaged Driving Biomedical Projects, Technology Partnerships and collaborations, and it interfaces with our External Advisory Committee, which regularly provides strong advice on directions for technology development and selection of driving projects. This component has four Specific Aims: [Aim 1] To direct and measure an ambitious technology research and development plan that maximally advances the field of Network Biology and its available bioinformatic resources; [Aim 2] To coordinate technology research with driving biology, relevant technology, and external advice to maintain perspective on rapidly evolving landscape of the Network Biology field; [Aim 3] To unify the triage, tracking and completion of network biology training and collaboration requests; and [Aim 4] To orchestrate a comprehensive Sustainability Plan promoting the long-term utility and relevance of our technologies and community engagement programs. Collectively, the above aims are effectively met by the established and successful organizational structure of our center.